La Fic la plus stupide du Monde
by Neijla
Summary: Le titre dit tout ! C'est un gros délire. Disons qu'on se moque un peu des plus grands clichés "Harry Potter". D'ailleurs, que personne ne se vexe à ce sujet. CHAPITRE 3! - on touche le fond de la stupidité - (Fic co-écrite avec Johera et Gilceleb)
1. Chapitre 1

**La Fic la plus stupide du monde**

**Disclamer :** Rien n'est à nous (oué tout est à J.K.R.), sauf les gros délires.

Chapitre 1

Harry attendait devant le bureau de Dumbie.  
Il était maintenant en septième année et sortait avec Cho Chang depuis sa sixième année.  
Monsieur Potter frappa à la porte du bureau du directeur. Quelques heures plus tard il entendit un vague : " Entrez ? "  
Lorsqu'il fut entré il eut la merveilleuse surprise de se retrouver en face de la femme de sa vie.

- Ah, Harry c'est toi. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Assied-toi je t'en supplie. Dit Dumbledore .  
- Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'il veut le vieux ? Demanda Harry après s'être installé.

Le professeur qui se tripotait la barbe commença :

- Comme tu le sais Harry, tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Un cri suraigu retentit dans la salle. Cho choquée profondément explosa :

- Mais Harry, pourquoi ne me le tu l'avais pas dit ?  
- Désolé mon amour, je ne pouvais pas, c'était pour ta propre sécurité. Je ne pourrais supporter de vivre sans toi.  
- Oh, Harry !  
- Oh, Cho !  
- Oh, les enfants !

Harry et Cho les yeux pleins de larmes se retournèrent vers Dumbledore.

- Un _nescafard_ ? Non ? Bon ce n'est pas grave. Je disais donc, Harry tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Cho fut secouée d'un nouveau flot de petits spasmes, après qu'elle eut enfin interrompu ses gémissement, Dumbledore reprit :

- Et toi Cho, comme tu le sais, tu es l'héritière de Serdaigle.

Harry s'insurgea alors :

- Quoi ? Comment as-tu osé me mentir ? Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ?

- C'était pour ta propre sécurité chéri. Dit Dumbledore devançant Cho.

- Oui. Même après m'avoir trompé avec le fantôme de Cédric, Malefoy, Olivier Dubois, Neville, Dobby, le Calmard géant du lac, Rusard, tous les profs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

- Hum…les enfants, je crois qu'on part un peu en c******. Il faut que vous sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seulement les héritiers de ces maisons.

- Ah, on est quoi d'autre ? Interrogea Harry.

Dumbledore l'ignora pour reprendre :

- Je disais donc : vous n'êtes pas seulement les héritiers de ces maisons.

Il marqua une pause, dont le silence fut rompu quelques minutes plus tard par un roulement de tambour rythmé.

- Harry…

Deux projecteurs se braquèrent sur le jeune homme.

- Harry… en plus d'être l'héritiers de Gryffondor tu es…  
- Je suis…  
- Tu es… l'héritier de Serpentard.  
- Je suis quoi ?? s'insurgea Harry  
- Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard ! il faudra que je te le répète combien de fois ?  
- Mais comment ?  
- En fait, j'aurai du te le dire depuis cinq ans déjà : Ta mère…ta mère est…la fille de…de…  
- De ? demandèrent Cho et Harry d'une même voix.  
- De…de…Voldemort.

Cho poussa un cri suraigu qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Cho, la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même !  
- Mais, vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?? S'écria Harry  
- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de ma vie depuis que j'ai demandé à Minerva de s'engager avec moi…  
- Hein ? Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les deux tourtereaux.  
- Heu… " Oubliettes " ! Mince , sa marche pas ?? Bon vous avez rien entendu, ok ?  
- 10 gallions et on à rien entendu. Proposa Harry.  
- D'accord, d'accord. Accepta le directeur en tendant la dite somme.  
- 10 gallions CHACUN. Clarifia le jeune homme.

Dumbledore sortit à contre cœur 10 autres gallions de sa bourse.

- Attendez, je suis donc… la petite amie du petit-fils-par-sa-mère-de-celui-dont-tout-le-monde-craint-de-prononcer-le-nom-et-que-vous-savez-tous-qui-c'est ? s'écria Cho encore une fois profondément choqué.  
- Vous avez les oreilles bouchées ? Pompom à un très bon remède…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry pour trouver celui-ci effondré sur le sol, noyé dans ces propres larmes.

- OH ! ça suffit ! s'exclama le directeur avant d'enchaîner par un : "_petrificus totalus_".

Le jeune homme brun aux yeux verts se figea. Les deux autres personnes installées dans la salle avaient maintenant devant eux une statue label HP (signalons au passage que le sort '_Petrificus totalus_' laisse le sujet conscient de tout ce qui l'entoure).

- Bon où en étions-nous ? Oui, donc Cho. En plus d'être la digne héritière de Rowena Serdaigle vous êtes également l'héritière de Poufsouffle.  
- Mais… je croyais que c'était Cédric ? Déclara Cho potichement.  
- Mon petit, il faut que vous sachiez. Non, attendez, asseyez-vous d'abord.

Cho, pâle, obéit docilement tel un chien répondant à un ordre de son maître.

- Bien, je sais que vous ne connaissez pas l'identité de votre père. Il se trouve qu'à une certaine époque votre mère à fait la connaissance d'une certaine personne marié et dont la certaine femme était enceinte. Cet homme se nommait : Amos Diggory.  
- Le même Amos Diggory qui est le père de Cédric Diggory - paix à son âme - qui est mort il y a trois ans et qui était attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle et enfin champion du tournoi des trois sorciers qui en comptait en réalité quatre ?  
- Le même en effet.  
- Ce qui voudrait dire que je suis la sœur de Cédric ! S'exclama Cho.  
- La demi-sœur en fait. Rectifia le vieil homme.  
- Ce qui voudrait dire que je suis sortit avec mon frère ? S'horrifia Cho.  
- Votre demi-frère. Rectifia encore une fois Dumbledore.

Cho se mit à pleurer, se gifler et se griffer.

- Oh ! vous aussi vous allez vous y mettre. S'exclama Dumbie tandis que Cho tapait sa tête contre le sol.  
- "_Petrificus Totalus_".

Dumbledore avait maintenant devant lui deux parfaites statues.

- Si vous vous calmez je vous annoncerai une meilleure nouvelle que celle-ci. Dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens pétrifiés. Bien. Si vous promettez de ne pas pleurer je veux bien vous rendre vos moyens, assura-t-il.

Après qu'ils aient acquiescé d'un regard, Dumbledore prononça un contre-sort.  
Meurtris, se massant les muscles, Cho et Harry se levèrent et allèrent s'asseoir.  


- Alors ? demanda Harry d'une voix cassé.  
- Etant donné qu'à vous deux vous réunissez les héritier des 4 maisons, votre enfant est l'héritier de Poudlard.  
- Quel enfant ? demandèrent Cho et Harry d'une même voix.  
- L'enfant que vous portez Cho. Votre enfant en résumé.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? demanda Cho hébétée.  
- Oui, vous êtes enceinte, est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Lui répondit Dumbledore .  
- Mais…mais comment ? Intervint Harry.  
- Heu…eh bien…lorsque deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup…euh vous voyez c'est comme … la voiture qui entre dans le garage et dont le coffre contient un cadeau. Bon ça suffit… je crois que vous devriez allez vous reposez. Au revoir, dit-il en les poussant vers la porte. Au fait, votre enfant et vous même êtes menacés de mort continua-t-il tout en commencent à fermer la porte.  
- Quoi ? S'insurgèrent les deux enfant.  
- Oui, un certain psychopathe du nom de Voldemort à une dent contre vous. Déclara calmement le vieil homme leur claquant, par la même occasion, la porte au nez.

Le directeur après s'être passé la main sur le visage pour en essuyer la sueur, alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se servit sa petite dose quotidienne de sucreries.

Enfin reposé et rassuré (ce n'avait finalement pas été si difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait) il cria :

- Suivant ?

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Hermione sortait de la Tour de Gryffondor. Elle se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle croisa Harry et Cho. Harry se traînait lamentablement par terre tandis que Cho tirait simultanément ses cheveux et Harry. Interloquée, Hermione leur demanda :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- On revient du bureau de Dumbledore… Avoua Cho.

Hermione s'interrogeait intérieurement sur ce qui aurait pu bien se passer pour que ces deux jeunes gens se retrouvent dans un état aussi pitoyable, quand soudain elle réalisa inopinément qu'elle se rendait elle aussi au bureau de Dumbledore. Se pouvait-il que cela se passe aussi mal pour elle, après tout elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'attendait là-bas…  
Elle était aussi profondément plongée dans ses stupides pensées lorsque…Boom ! Ne comprenant pas très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle persista à avancer, et encore une fois : Boom ! Mais que diable pouvait-il bien lui arriver, Boom ! Elle se décida enfin à lever les yeux de ses pieds, elle se rendit alors compte que ce qui la gênait tant n'était qu'un simple mur ! Elle tourna alors la tête des deux côtés, vérifiant que personne ne se trouvait dans ces satanés couloirs : Ouf, totalement déserts !  
Elle arriva enfin devant la gargouille quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe.

- Eh, m**** !!  
- Voilà de belles paroles mademoiselle Granger. Constata une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, et rencontra l'imposante silhouette du professeur Rogue. La tête baissée, Hermione se confondit en excuses :

- Oh, monsieur je suis désolée… je ne voulais pas… ces paroles sont sorties de ma bouche contre ma volont  
- Je n'en doute pas, veuillez me suivre mademoiselle. "_Crème Anglaise_ !"  
- Humm… j'adore la crème anglaise, pourquoi pas ? (N/As : N'oublions pas qu'elle a reçu trois coups sur la tête juste avant…)  
- C'est le mot de passe. Éclaircit d'un ton rogue et froid le professeur.  
- Ah, excusez-moi mais euh euh… : poisson d'Avril !  
- Nous sommes en octobre mademoiselle Granger. Remarqua subtilement Severus tout en montant les escaliers qui menaient vers le bureau du directeur.  
- Euh, disons que j'ai un petit peu perdu la notion du temps, veuillez m'excusez professeur. S'expliqua-t-elle rouge comme une pivoine.

Il entra dans le bureau directorial après avoir frappé à la porte, toujours suivi d'Hermione. Une fois à l'intérieur ils constatèrent qu'outre la présence du directeur, le professeur McGonagall était assise dans un des nombreux fauteuils de la pièce. Après y avoir été invités les deux arrivants s'installèrent confortablement à leur tour. Après cinq minutes d'attente, elle constata que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Elle prit alors une teinte violette, verte et enfin bleu.

- Euh vous… vouliez euh… me voir professeur ?  
- Oui en effet. Lui dit Dumbledore. Nous voulions vous parler de votre famille.  
- Ma famille ?  
- Euh…oui… Répondit le directeur. Puis il se tourna vers le professeur Rogue, et lui délégua la suite des opérations :  
- Severus ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers le maître des potions qui, un air mal à l'aise empreint sur le visage, se tourna vers la fenêtre :

- Oh, il neige !

- Euh…professeur, je ne crois pas qu'il neige en octobre. D'ailleurs d'après l'analyse scientificothéologinigostatique des théories de…

- Je crois que j'ai compris Mlle Granger. La coupa froidement le professeur Rogue. Puis, il dirigea son attention vers le professeur de Métamorphoses :

- Et si vous lui expliquiez Minerva ?

- Eh bien… c'est à dire que… Commença son homologue féminin.

Hermione, qui s'impatientait, renouvela sa question :

- Bon, alors y se passe quoi ?

Dumbledore poussa un soupir dramatique et se résigna :

- D'accord. Alors. Il pris son souffle, et débita rapidement : Enréalitévosparentsquevouscroyezêtrevosparentsnesontpasvosparentscarilsetrouvequ'ilsvousontadoptéetquecesprofesseursiciprésentsontvosvéritablesparentsbiologiquequinesontpasvosparentsadoptifscarilssontvosparentsetvouscroyezquecenesontquevosprofesseursmaisvosparentsquivousontabandonezilyatrélongtempsparcequ'ilsneveulentpasassumezlefaitqu'ilssontvosvraisparentsquevousnecroyezpasquesesontvosparentsmaisbienvosprofesseursetvosparentsseronttoujoursvosvraisparentsdansvotrecoeur.  
- euh… mes parents, mon cœur, mes professeurs ? je ne crois pas avoir tous compris vous pouvez répéter sil vous plaît ?

Severus se leva excédé :

- Oh mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien !!! JE SUIS VOTRE PÈRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Un long et pesant silence régna dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Hermione reprenne la parole :

- Qu…qu…que…quoi ???? balbutia la jeune fille  
- Vous avez très bien entendu mademoiselle Granger. Dit Minerva que l'on avait pas entendu depuis " la révélation " concernant les parents d'Hermione.  
- Vous voulez dire que Rogue…  
- Professeur Rogue. Rectifia Dumbie.  
- Oui, donc vous voulez dire que le professeur Rogue est sorti avec ma mère ?! S'exclama la jeune gryffondorienne horrifiée.  
- Mais non !!! Je vous croyais plus intelligente ! s'écria Rogue  
- Alors comment vous pouvez être mon père ?  
- Eh bien ! logiquement…un enfant…est conçu…euh…vous connaissez l'histoire de la voiture et du garage ?  
- M… commença Hermione  
- Eh bien c'est une voiture qui…  
- Enfin Albus !!!!  
- Professeur Dumbledore je voulais juste savoir comment le professeur Rogue et ma mère ont pu se rencontrer. Clarifia Hermione d'une voix à peine audible.  
- En fait, mademoiselle ils n'ont jamais eu à se rencontrer puisque qu'elle n'est pas le moins du monde votre mère biologique, lui expliqua le directeur.

* _BOUM !!!!!_ *

Rogue qui admirait les délicates et inexistantes feuilles du Saule Cogneur s'envoler pour ensuite tomber (NAs : on vous rappelle que c'est la fic la plus stupide du monde, oh et aussi que nous sommes en automne pour ceux qui ont oublié) se retourna vivement vers la provenance du bruit sourd.

- Mais… où est passée Hermione ?? S'écria Rogue jetant des regards furtifs dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

Severus suivit finalement le regard du directeur pour découvrir la jeune fille allongée sur le sol, la bouche grande ouverte.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR APPELER MADAME POMFRESH ?? VITE !!!! ELLE S'EST ÉVANOUIE, PAR MERLIN !!!! S'insurgea Severus paniqué au plus au point.

A ce moment là, Hermione reprit connaissance, puis, se leva, gênée, et s'assit enfin sur sa chaise.

- Mais alors qui est ma mère ? Demanda-t-elle nerveusement, se remettant difficilement de son choc.

McGonagall sentit un vague malaise l'envahir qui ne l'empêcha néanmoins pas de trouver le courage nécessaire pour lui répondre :

- Hé bien mademoiselle… votre mère…est …c'est… c'est moi ! lâcha-t-elle enfin.

Hermione fut soudain prise d'un fou rire inexplicable mais réussi tout de même à reprendre son sérieux afin d'articuler :

- Professeur c'était très drôle je l'avoue, toutefois c'est un sujet très important et sans vous vexer je n'ai pas le temps de plaisanter avec vous.  
- Mais je suis très sérieuse ! Répliqua froidement Minerva.  
- Enfin… c'est impossible ! Encore je veux bien croire que Rogue soit mon père mais vous ? Expliqua la petite gryffondor n'étant pas très convaincue elle même par ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Puis-je savoir ce que vous insinuez mademoiselle ? Interrogea la directrice-adjointe quelque peu offensée.  
- Euh…eh…bien…le professeur Rogue n'a que dans les 35 ans et vous, bien que je soit sûre que vous êtes plus jeune que vous voulez bien le paraître je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous êtes beaucoup plus vielle que lui. Non ?  
- Comment osez-vous ??? S'insurgea Minerva.

Hermione était allée trop loin malgré que ce ne soit pas intentionnel. McGonnagall devint rouge de colère et sortit du bureau non sans claquant la porte au passage.

- Oh non ! Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas. S'excusa-t-elle en s'adressant au directeur.  
- Vous êtes toute excusée mais il faudra cependant vous disculper auprès de votre mère.  
- Mais alors elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas ??!! S'écria Hermione réalisant pourquoi Minerva s'était mise en colère à part le fait qu'elle lui ait fait comprendre qu'elle était "vieille".  
- Euh je crois que Severus va tout vous expliquer. Dit-il en laissant place à la personne concernée.  
- Eh bien ! Un soir nous étions seuls et puis nous avions un peu trop bu…  
- Ah maintenant, je comprend tout !  
- Mais nous étions ensemble depuis longtemps.  
- Non, mais c'est pas possible ? Comment avez-vous pu sortir avec McGonnagall. Elle n'était pas votre professeur à une certaine époque ?  
- Bon désolé de troubler votre petite réunion familiale mais j'ai quelqu'un d'autre à voir. Vous réglerez vos problèmes ailleurs. Au revoir.

Et sans leur laisser l'occasion d'en placer une, il les jeta de son bureau avec grâce, subtilité et douceur.

**^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Draco qui attendait patiemment dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, se leva de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le secrétaire trônant au milieu de la pièce, supportant nombreux objets argentés.  
Ce qu'il interpréta comme un petit poignard au manche incrusté de pierres précieuses attira particulièrement son attention.  
'J_e sui sûr que ça ira très bien dans ma chambre_'  
Au moment même où il le saisit, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Sursautant, il s'empressa de le cacher derrière son dos.

Une porte dérobée apparut au fond de la pièce, elle s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra.

- Ah Draco ! Je constate que vous êtes déjà là. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre.  
- Non, non ça va… Sympa votre bureau, il manque juste un peu de vert je trouve. Je suis sûr que ça irait très bien avec tous ces petits objets argentés. Répondit Draco, essayant de masquer son embarras.  
- Je tâcherais d'y penser quand je referais la décoration.

Après un geste de la part de Dumbledore, ils s'installèrent tous deux. Une pile de courrier était empilée sur son secrétaire.

- ça ne vous gêne pas si j'en profite pour ouvrir mon courrier ?  
- Non, je vous en prie. Dit le jeune homme un air profondément jemenfoutiste empreint sur le visage.

Le directeur farfouillait dans ses papiers tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe :

- Tiens, où est passé mon coupe-papier ? J'étais pourtant sûr de l'avoir laissé là. Oh, Draco, je…

Tendu, le jeune homme s'empressa de répliquer :

- Ce n'est pas moi ! Je n'ai rien volé ! Surtout pas un coupe papier au manche incrusté de pierres précieuses.  
- Voyons, je ne vous ais accusé de rien du tout, je voulais simplement vous deman… Mais, attendez, comment savez-vous qu'il a un manche incrusté de pierres ?  
- Moi ? Euh… C'est à dire que … Eh bien… Vous savez… Euh, tout le monde en parle ! Votre coupe-papier est devenu légendaire à Poudlard ! 

Draco avait sortit la première excuse qui lui été passée par l'esprit, puis, une idée germa soudain dans son esprit, tandis qu'une étincelle de malice s'animait dans ses yeux, il ajouta alors :

- Je crois même avoir aperçu Potter avec la dernière fois dans un couloir.

Aucune occasion n'était trop bonne pour attirer dans ennuis à Potter. Le directeur arqua un sourcil, rangea ses lettres sur le côté et enchaîna :

- Bien, si je vous ais convoqué aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer une grave nouvelle.

Paniqué, le jeune homme intervint :

- Quoi ? Ma marque de gel préférée ne produit plus de pot de cinq litres ?  
- Non, j'ai bien peur que ce soit bien plus grave que cela.  
- Il y a eu un incendie et toute ma garde robe à périt ? Continua-t-il, angoissé.  
- Non, non.

Draco avait maintenant la gorge serré :

- On m'a déshérité ? Potter a été promu capitaine ? Il n'y a plus de miroirs à Poudlard ?  
- Du calme jeune home, du calme. En réalité…euh, comment vous expliquer ça simplement ? Vous voyez vos parents, eh bien ce ne sont plus vos parents.  
- Comment ? S'étonna le serpentard.  
- Bon, je crois que des explications s'imposent. En fait, vous avez été adopté par vos parents actuels.  
- Alors, je ne suis pas un Malefoy ? S'étrangla-t-il.  
- En fait, si, votre père était bien un Malefoy.  
- Que voulez vous dire par 'était' ?  
- Laissez-moi vous expliquer. Votre père était bien un Malefoy, ce n'était pas Lucius mais son frère..  
- Attendez mon père n'a pas de frère !  
- Enfin laissez-moi finir ! votre père biologique est mort peu après votre naissance et vous avez été recueilli par Narcissa.  
- Et, je n'ais pas de mère ?  
- Si, mais…asseyez-vous…oups, vous l'êtes déjà. Bon eh bien gardez la tête froide.  
- Ben du moment que je n'apprend pas que Potter est de ma famille, tout ira bien !

Dumbledore, un peu mal à l'aise, se racla nerveusement la gorge.

- Pourquoi vous ne parlez plus ? Non rassurez moi…il n'est pas de ma famille… enfin c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Draco, mon petit, reprenez vous voyons. Ce n'est pas si grave.  
- QUOI ? Vous êtes taré, bien sûr que c'est grave !! Est-ce que notre lien de parenté est proche ? Demanda-t-il d'un air apeuré.  
- Ça dépend de ce que vous entendez par 'proche'.  
- Vous me faites peur. Ce n'est quand même pas mon frère ?  
- Non je n'irai pas jusque là, votre mère était juste la sœur de James Potter.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il poussa un cri strident.

- Au fait, comment se fait-il que ce soit vous qui m'annonciez cela ? Questionna Draco après s'être ressaisi.

- COUPEZ ! S'exclama une voix sans visage. Draco mon chéri, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? C'était pas dans le scénario, on te demande pas de réfléchir, juste de donner la réplique ! Bon on reprend ! Tout le monde en place, allez plus vite ! ça y est ? Tout le monde est prêt ? On reprend où on s'était arrêté. Maquilleuse, sortez de là, je pense que le nez de Dumbledore est assez poudré !  
- Scène 10, deuxième. ACTION !

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! S'égosilla à nouveau Draco.  
- '_Petrificus Totalus_' ! Décidément ce sort est bien utile. Bon je vais vous réanimez et vous allez sortir calmement. D'accord ?

Draco acquiesça du regard.

- '_Finite Incantatem_'  
- Merci.  
- La sortie est par là. Surtout gardez votre calme, ne paniquez pas. Dit-il tout en indiquant la sortie au Serpentard.  
  


**FIN du premier chapitre !**

Merci de nous avoir suivi et avant de partir n'oubliez pas : une petite review ça fait pas de mal !

**Note des auteurs** : Nous tenons à préciser que le manque de logique dans cette histoire est TOTALEMENT volontaire, c'est fondamentalement le but de cette fic !

_Neijla, Johera et Gilceleb._  
  


**PS** : Vous trouverez les fics de Johera (Neijla : comme on s'en fou de tes fics !! vient pas faire de la pub sur cette fic !!) sous le pseudo " Johera et Elea " et les fics de Gilceleb sous le pseudo " Gilceleb1 " (Neijla : non mais c'est la fête !!)

_Johera_ : Bon, t'as fini avec tes commentaires, oui je fais de la pub et alors ? faut bien en profiter, non ! Venez tous lire " Un Accord Mythique ", écrit par moi-même, avec comme perso principaux Draco et Hermione !  
_Neijla_ : Oh tu fait attention pas trop de pubs quand même ! au fait c'est pas un couple draco/hermi dans sa fic !  
_Gilceleb_ : Zzzzzzzzzzz.  
_Johera_ : C'est peut-être un futur couple d'abord !! Oh, à préciser que j'ai participé à l'écriture des fics de Gil. !  
_Neijla_ : Bon on arrête les filles je pense pas que les lecteurs aient suivi jusque là ! lol  
_Johera_ : Rabat-joise !  
_Gilceleb_ : Hein ! Koi ?  
_Neijla_ : Retourne te coucher toi !

Allez bye a tous ce qui on réussi a lire jusque là !!

_Johera_ : Eh, attendez n'éteignez pas la lumière !! Youhou, y'a quelqu'un ?? Je voulais juste ajouter que **la revieweuse " Sanou " est en réalité " Neijla "** ! Voilà !!! Ehhhh Allumez la lumière. Maman, j'ai peur du noir !!!!


	2. Chapitre 2

**La Fic la plus stupide du monde.**

- **Note : **Bon on est un peu en retard, on est désolé mais comme on est trois à écrire cette histoire on ne se voit pas tout le temps et c'est pas facile de se réunir pour écrire... enfin bon, on s'est bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre et on espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, encore de grosses conneries et de gros délire. Au fait, pour information, cette fois on s'est éclatée à faire un chapitre un peu plus musical.

-** Disclamer :** Bon, rien ne nous appartient (en effet tt é la possession de miss J.K.R.) sauf les très gros délire bien sûr (et il y en a quand même beaucoup)

**- P.S. :** Vous trouverez des réponses aux reviews, qui nous ont fait extrêmement plaisir (on s'y attendait vraiment pas, on pensait qu'on allez se faire lapider lol). Donc merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ou qui lisent cette fic, même s'il ne revieweve pas (mais bon on préférerait avoir des reviews, en toute sincérité lol)

**Chapitre 2 :**

Draco, magnifique étalon blond, à moitié allongé sur un transat, des lunettes de soleil devant les yeux, sirotait un délicieux cocktail orné d'un petit parasol rose.  
Plus loin, Harry, le portable collé à l'oreille, signait quelque photos de lui-même tout en parlant avec son manager :

- Ah non, je peux vraiment pas tourner le prochain James Bond. Là je suis trop over-booké tu vois, je crois que ça va pas être possible. Oh !, demain tu me réserves une table au restaurant de l'hôtel Negresco à Nice, prends aussi la suite royal, j'ai un rendez-vous avec Adrianna… Comment ça Adrianna qui ? Adrianna Karambeu bien sûr ! n'oublie pas le jet priv

Le jeune homme avança le long d'une allée, discutant toujours avec son interlocuteur invisible, il passa près d'Hermione qui se disputait avec une jeune femme brune inconnue :

- Ah mon Dieu ! Comment avez-vous pu, comment avez-vous osé faire ça à MES cheveux ?! Vous vous rendez compte ? La couleur ne vas pas du tout avec mes yeux, ne parlons même pas de mon teint ! Vous êtes tout à fait incompétente, si ça continue comme ça je démissionne !

Elle se retourna alors que la jeune fille se confondait en excuse et croisa le regard d'Harry :

- Oh, Harry c'est toi ? Je ne t'avais pas vu. Comment ça va ? Demanda-t-elle avec un changement d'attitude étonnant alors que la jeune brune éclatait maintenant en sanglot.

Le jeune homme l'ignora et continua son chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, au moment où il raccrocha son portable il vit notre superbe Draco se prélassant.  
Une fumée abondante et épaisse l'entourait. Curieux, Harry s'approcha de lui. Draco tira alors une longue bouffée sur ce qui paraissait être une cigarette roulée, bien que plus grosse :

- Putain, c'est de la bonne… Déclara le jeune blond en tendant l'objet de sa phrase à Harry.

Sans se faire prier, il s'en saisit et réitéra le geste de Draco :

- Merde qu'est c'qu'ça déchire grave sa mère ! C'est qui ton fournisseur ?

- Oué, t'as vu je me fournis chez…

- Ahhhhhhhhh !!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'exclama Neijla (la réalisatrice en titre).

- Quoi ??! Non, c'est pas du tout illégal ! S'écria Draco tout en jetant simultanément au loin sa " cigarette ". Une fumée épaisse s'éleva de l'herbe.

- Mais non, c'est pas du tout de ça que… Ahhhhhh Au feu !!!

Winky armée d'un extincteur qui faisait fortement penser à une mitrailleuse surgit tout à coup de nulle part et éteignit rapidement le début d'incendie tirant successivement de violents jets blanc.

- Winky, veuillez rejoindre les cuisines, c'est demain que vous tournez votre scène dans Tomb Raider III. Expliqua Gilceleb (co-réalisatrice).

- Maieuuuhhhh ! Le tournage ! Bougez votre c !!! On reprend dans 5 secondes chrono ! 5…

- Vite Harry ! Cria Draco tout en le tirant vers le plateau de la prochaine scène.

- 4…

- Hein Quoi ? Demanda Harry.

- 3…

- Mais je peux pas y aller coiffer comme ça ! S'insurgea Hermione.

- 2…

Tout le monde se précipita vers le lieu du tournage.

- 1…0… On tourne, Scène 13 première, Action !

- Bonjour et bienvenue à l'émission " Poudlard Academy " : 16 candidats, 8filles, 8 garçons…ils ont tous UN rêve : pouvoir devenir un jour LE nouveau lauréat du plus beau sourire. Pour réussir ils seront entourés des meilleurs professeurs : Gilderoy…

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh !! Non !!!!!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me faites !!! C'est…

…bipppp

Chers lecteurs, veuillez nous excuser de cette interruption. Une scène haute en violence se déroule en ce moment et pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles. En attendant, pour vous faire patienter Dean Thomas va vous interpréter son nouveau single (N.As. : la chanson est sur l'air du générique des pokémons.)

_Un jour je serai le meilleur auror  
Je me battrai sans répit  
Je ferai tout pour être pas mort  
Et gagner les défis  
Je parcourrai la terre entière  
Traquant avec espoir  
Les mangemorts et leurs mystères  
Le secret de leurs pouvoirs_

_Refrain :  
Mangemorts  
Attrapez-les tous  
C'est notre histoire  
Ensemble pour la victoire  
Mangemorts  
Rien ne nous arrêtera  
Notre Potter triomphera_

_Couplet :  
Mangemorts attrapez-les tous  
Même à notre âge  
Un voyage d'apprentissage  
Ca demande du courage_

_Mangemorts !_

_Attrapez-les tous  
Attrapez-les tous  
Mangemorts_

_Rien ni personne sur notre chemin  
Ne pourra nous briser  
Car pour accomplir notre destin  
Nous sommes déterminés  
Quand il faudra passer à l'action  
Notre Potter sera l  
Et tous ensemble nous gagnerons  
Le dernier des combats !_

_Refrain_

_Couplet_

Merci de votre extrême patience. Nous espérons que vous n'avez pas changé de chaîne entre temps et que vous resterez fidèle à notre émission. Reprenons notre programme :

Harry, Cho, Hermione et Draco patientaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore avec une très très très très très très grande appréhension.

Oh, j'éspère qu'il va pas m'annoncer que je dois allez vivre avec Minerva et Severus ! Oh, non, non, oublie cette image : ils ne s'embrassent pas, ils ne s'embr…

Il m'aurait pas re-convoqué parce que j'ai jeté son coupe-papier dans le lac… non, ils ont pas pu le retrouver là-bas… A moins que… non il aurait pas fait ça, j'lai payé merde ! Bâtard de Calmar géant il m'a balanc

Draco devrait vraiment penser à changer de gel… Mais, il a un de ses corps…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a à le reluquer comme ça ? Non, tu te fais des idées Harry, Cho ne materait jamais Draco, en plus elle t'aime à la folie. La pauvre, ah la la, si elle savait que j'ai rendez-vous avec sa collègue ce soir dans le placard du 3éme étage, mais il serait pas un petit ce placard ? Bon, j'improviserais…

Dumbledore arriva et interrompit les pensées de tous :

- Bien, si je vous ais tous convoqué à nouveau ici c'est pour…

- Je savais qu'il m'avait balancé ! Vous savez, ça ment souvent un Calmar, on peut jamais se fier à ses bêtes là !

- Veuillez vous rasseoir Mr Malefoy. Répondit sèchement le directeur.

- Mais c'est pas moi je vous le jure, je vous en supplie, il voulait juste me discréditer parce qu'il est jaloux de mes cheveux ! S'écria Draco tout en paniquant.

- Voyons, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, le temps que Draco réalise ce qu'il venait de dire il répondit après s'être assis la tête haute, le maintient noble :

- Hein ? Comment ? Moi, j'ai parlé ? Jamais… Euh… Poisson d'Avril !

- Nous sommes en Octobre ! Répliqua Hermione avec un petit air hautain et supérieur.

- Bon, si vous avez fini je pourrais peut-être en revenir à notre sujet. Mlle Chang, c'est ici que ça se passe et ce n'est pas en ne cessant de fixer Mr Malefoy que vous comprendrez quoi que ce soit à la discussion.

- Je le savais ! La salop… la salopette, la salopette ! Se rattrapa de justesse Harry.

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard intrigué mais n'en dirent pas plus et revinrent à l'ébauche de discussion de Dumbledore. Cho était maintenant rouge et fixait la table devant elle.

- Voilà, c'était juste pour vous dire que si vous cherchiez un refuge, Poudlard vous accueillera à bras ouvert.

- Hein ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Oui, Voldemort vous recherche, il veut tous vous tuer.

- Quoi ? Redemandèrent-ils en chœur.

- Bon, euh, je dois vous laissez, j'ai un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance. Commença Dumbledore, en les dirigeants tous vers la sortie.

- Non, non, non, ça se passera pas comme ça. Déclara Draco en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur le directeur. Il fut bientôt suivis par tous les autres.

Dumbledore les regarda affolé, lorsque le son d'un liquide se déversant retentit dans la pièce. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le sol, une petite flaque s'était formée au pied de Dumbledore.  
Les jeunes adolescents gênés, s'écrièrent tous en même temps :

- Je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Je suis attendu chez mon coiffeur.

- Mince, un devoir d'arithmancie m'attend.

- Euh…il se fait tard je dois rentrer chez moi, mes parents m'attendent.

Tous sortirent précipitamment du bureau. Hermione revint sur ses pas et dit d'une petite voix, gênée, :

- Euh…professeur vous savez, moi aussi j'ai eu quelques problèmes de ce genre il y a un certain moment et si vous voulez vous pouvez nous rejoindre à la PA.  
- La PA ?  
- Les _Pisseurs Anonymes_…  
- SORTEZ !!!!

Les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent face à l'horrible gargouille qui servait de porte à Dumbledore. Un calme plat régnait dans le couloir, personne n'osaient briser ce silence pesant lorsque tout à coup… _UN PUTAIN DE BOOM_  
Un impressionnant cataclysme dévasta l'école entière, tout le monde tomba à terre, une épaisse fumée rose envahit le couloir, quelques étincelles dorées fusèrent ça et là.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tout le monde se releva péniblement, ils avaient tous les cheveux d'un rose éclatant (N.As : c'est la fic la plus stupide du monde !).  
Ils s'échangèrent des regards étonnés, quand soudain la couleur s'estompa petit à petit. Ils retrouvèrent tous leur couleur de cheveux original sauf Hermione qui, louchant, regardait une de ses mèches qui lui barrait le visage, elle était la seule à avoir encore les cheveux d'un rose chewing-gum :

- Wow !! Trop cool !! oh, c'est rose !! Olalala c'est trop trop fashion top tendance ! Sûr qu'avec ça je vais faire des jalouses. S'exclama Hermione d'une voix futile.  
- C'est clair, comment t'ais putain de bonne com-aç ! j'te kiffe grave ! sa t'dis pas une p'tite virée du côté d'ma piaule ? Demanda Draco, les yeux exorbitées par les paroles qui s'échappaient hors de sa bouche contre sa volonté.  
- En fait, je préfère les grands d'habitude parce que…euh…ils ont les yeux plus haut. Un petit rire saccadé s'échappait de sa gorge tandis qu'elle répondait à la proposition de notre petit blondinet.  
- T'inquiète bébé, une fois allongée tu n'verras pas la différence…  
- Mon Dieu quel paltoquet ! Je vous prie de ne plus user d'un langage si outrant en ma présence au risque d'offenser ces jeunes damoiselles si exquises. Déclara le jeune " balafré "  
- Harry, dit faiblement Cho et elle ajouta d'une voix enfantine, je me suis fait mal à ma peau.  
- Mais quel âge avez-vous ma chère ? lui demanda Harry.  
- Moi je suis un, cinq, di'xepte, qua'ante deux, neufeuh, euh après trente'tois, énonça-t-elle tout en comptant sur ses doigts. Et après après après tu prends tout et après sa sa fait euh di'huit.  
- Oh !! malheur, comment j'hallucine trop grave, qu'est-ce tu parles ! ça y est la gamine elle touche même pas le sol, elle plus maigre qu'une neménems, qu'elle s'la pète, non mais t'as vu t'es quoi d'abord, t'es ano..ano machin, anoxixque, tu sais les meufs qui ressemble à je sais pas quoi, ça y est t'as pas des jambes t'as des carambars ! Tu fais d'zerm la meuf t'as vu comment tu parles, je sais pas comment.  
- Mon très chère, au risque de vous offenser, et d'heurter les jeunes oreilles ci-contre, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous sommer de vous excuser auprès de ma bien-aimée.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu t'excites ? ça y est le que-mais il a une nenchiclodipé dedans la tête, et i'te sort des mots à la Einstein de je sais pas où.

Soudain, surgissant de nulle part, des pom-poms girls au couleur de serpentard, menées par la plus grande pom-pom girl de tout les temps, j'ai nommé…tambour…Merlin l'enchanteur, entamaient une chorégraphie au rythme de leur chanson :

- D. R. A. C. O., DRACO !!!!! s'exclamèrent-elles en chœur tout en formant les lettres épeler a l'aide de leurs bras et continuèrent sur un nouveau rythme,  
" Be agressive. B.E. agressive. B.E. A.G.R.E.doubleS.I.V.E !! wouh ! " (n/a : cf. chanson " Be Agressive ", de Faith No More )

Puis elles disparurent dans le couloir.(N.As : il n'y a pas de sens logique !)

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par un cri :

- cocorico !

Surpris, il sursauta et s'extirpa de son lit comme il le put. Il décida alors de se préparer un petit peu avant de se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.  
Lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune il fut surpris de trouver Hermione, les cheveux toujours aussi rose que la veille, affublée de vêtements rose criard et maquillée de rose (jusqu'au bout des ongles) : on pouvait dire qu'elle voyait la vie en rose.  
Lui-même était vêtu avec élégance : mocassins noirs cirés, pantalon de tailleur marron, chemise blanche, pull sans manche à carreaux écossais verts et bleus marine, et petite cerise sur le gâteau un charmant gilet gris-bleu sur les épaules. Et, on ne sait par quel miracle, il était parvenu à plaquer ses cheveux avec du gel et il arborait une petite raie sur le côté.

Ensemble, ils se rendirent finalement vers la Grande Salle, accompagnés de Ron qui les fixait d'un air curieux et " je-ne-comprends-pas-du-tout-ce-qu'il-se-passe-j'ai-râté-un-putain-d'épisode-maintenant-je-suis-encore-largué-comme-d'habitude ".  
Avant d'entrer dans la salle ils rencontrèrent Draco Malefoy, et la surprise de Ron monta d'un cran.  
Malefoy junior portait l'habituelle uniforme de Poudlard quelque peu modifié : sa chemise sortait à moitié de son pantalon, ce dernier était retroussé à moitié et ses chaussettes de la marque " production Johera " étaient montées si haut qu'elles surpassaient le pantalon. Sa cravate n'était pas autour de son cou mais dans sa poche, il avait sur la tête une casquette vert-serpentard (encore de la marque " production Johera ", c'est après tout ce que l'on trouvait de mieux et de plus cher sur le marché) de travers, enfin il portait des lunettes de soleils teintées bleu.  
Il reluqua Hermione, petit bonbon rose posé devant la salle, de haut en bas et lui adressa un petit clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire ravageur.  
Cette dernière éclata d'un petit rire hystérique avant de lui dire :

- On s'appelle, hein ?

Elle finit par un petit signe de la main et entra dans la salle, suivit de ses amis. Ron avait juste envie de se jeter dans le lac à présent.  
C'est alors que la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité et qu'éclata une musique asez familière aux moldus :

" _Dallaaaasss, dans l'univers impitoyable…_ "

Tout le monde se retourna vers la table de serdaigle où on agitait des briquets et où on se balançait sur le rythme de la chanson.  
Soudain, un poufsouffle monta sur sa table et s'exclama haut et fort :

- Mais non, c'est pas ça ! Allez, Hanna montre-leur!!

La jeune fille en question monta le rejoindre et tandis qu'il faisait disparaître la nourriture encombrant la table, deux jeunes filles rejoignirent Hanna. Le jeune homme descendit pour laisser place a nos trois vedettes qui faisait apparaître trois micro alors qu'une boule à facette apparaissait au plafond. La musique débuta et les trois jeunes filles commencèrent a défiler tels des mannequins sur un podium au rythme des paroles chantées par Hanna :

" _Amour, Gloire et Beaut  
Des mots qui font rêver…_ "

Les deux autres poufsouffle jouaient le rôle de choristes en complétant la chanson par des :  
" _Parara pam pam parara pam_"

- STOP !!!! ô nom de Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria Ron.  
- Résumé de l'épisode précédent, s'exclama une voix off.  
Alfonso avait quitté Erika pour sa meilleure amie Simone, qui elle avait adoptée le fils de la tante de la marraine de son frère. Pendant ce temps là, Pedro, professeur de métamorphose, entretenait une liaison secrète et passionnée avec sa supérieure, Mme Garcia, alors que sa petite amie, Guadalopé, ne se doute jusqu'à maintenant de rien. Cette dernière va-t-elle apprendre la liaison qu'entretient son compagnon avec Mme Garcia ? Et comment réagira-t-elle en le découvrant ? Enfin, pourquoi les chats deviennent gris la nuit ? Vous le découvrirez dans l'épisode qui suit.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un élève débarqua dans la salle en courant tout en criant :

- La fin du monde approche !

Puis, on ne sais pourquoi il se jeta par la fenêtre la plus proche dans un long hurlement.

- Mais, depuis quand il y a des fenêtres dans la Grande Salle ? Demanda Ron.  
- Depuis que je l'ai voulu ! S'exclama Neijla surgissant de nulle part.

Elle s'évapora dans les airs alors qu'un autre élève arrivait à son tour en courant, il criait plutôt quelque chose dans ce genre :

- Les extraterrestres débarquent ! Planquez-vous tous !

Il se cacha alors sous la table la plus proche tout en tremblant. C'est alors que le directeur intervint :

- Tiens quelle merveilleuse idée ! Si on se cachait ! Allez organisons une partie de cache-cache géante dans le château !  
- Et qui fixera les règles ? Demanda Minerva.  
- Eh bien : Moi ! Répondit Dumbie. Donc les Serpentard, les Serdaigle, les poufsouffle et les professeurs se cachent pendant que les Gryffondor nous cherchent.  
- Mais c'est pas juste !! s'exclama un gryffondor  
- Cela m'ai égale ! C'est moi qui fixe les règlent donc on les appliquent à la lettre. Bien, maintenant que la partie commence !!

Tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans les couloirs pendant que les professeurs sortaient par la porte du fond. Soudain, la tête du directeur réapparut à l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'exclama, à l'adresse des gryffondor, tout en rigolant :

- Au fait, laissez nous un quart d'heure avant de partir à notre recherche.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard..._

Les gryffondors avaient partagé Poudlard en secteur et avaient attribué à chaque élève un couloir. Harry s'était vu décerner un couloir du sous-sol, l'oreille aux aguets il parcourait le dit couloir silencieux lorsque soudain, il entendit une musique étouffée.  
Curieux, il se dirigea vers la source de cette mélodie envoûtante et déboucha sur une haute porte de bois. Il tourna la poignée, tira la porte vers lui.  
Devant lui se déroulait un spectacle affreusement sensuel, un vent de chaleur torride provenant de la pièce lui caressa le visage, de la sueur commençait à lui perler sur le front et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

" _I'm a slaaaaaaave for you…_ "

Face à lui, la créature la plus laide qu'il puisse exister dans tout l'univers se déhanchait sur le rythme de cette chanson ô combien provocante (note de neijla : à mort britney spears ! note de johera : svp fan de britney ne vous vexez pas, c'est une tarée faut pas faire attention… note de neijla : merci, ça fait plaisir ! Note de gilceleb : on continue s'il vous plait !).  
Un balai à la main, notre célèbre Winky se tortillait tout en glissant le long du bâton telle une " entraîneuse ", elle jeta un regard enflammé à Harry alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des sous-vêtements dépassés ornant sa tête. Elle porta alors son pouce à sa bouche, le laissa voluptueusement glisser le long de son corps jusqu'à son arrière train où sa salive s'évapora avec la chaleur dans un bruyant : " shhh… ".

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dans un cri d'angoisse et d'hystérie, Harry sortit de la pièce en courant, claquant la porte au passage. Il courrait comme un dératé dans les couloirs lorsqu'il heurta violemment quelqu'un.  
Il releva la tête et la personne face à lui, cria paniquée alors que lui-même hurlait également à la mort. Il s'arrêta brusquement :

- Ron ?  
- Harry ?  
- Mais pourquoi criiez-vous mon cher ?  
- Moi je criais ?  
- Il me semblait avoir ouï un vague gémissement…  
- Et toi, pourquoi tu criais ?  
- Moi ? Où diable avez vous pu pêcher une idée si saugrenue ?  
- Bien… rien entendu, rien vu…  
- J'en suis fort aise.

Harry ressortit des cachots pour se rendre dans sa salle commune, Ron, un air profondément choqué sur le visage le suivit docilement.

* * *

**FIN de ce chapitre**

On tenait absolument à remercier personnellement tous ceux qui se sont abîmer les neurones à lire cette fic! Ont va même répondre aux reviews! (note de Neijla: WOW!!! ont a fait ça? et ben on n'en a du courage!; note de Gilceleb: ne l'écoutait pas elle est vraiment stupide!; note de N.: Maieuuuhhh!!!; note de G.: faite vraiment pas attention elle est schizophrène elle me fait parler alors que j'ai rien dit! note de N.: chuuutt!!!! ne leur dit pas!).

**Note des auteurs **: On vous rappelle que le manque de logique est totalement volontaire! Oui on sait qu'on vous l'a répété tout le long du chapitre mais c'est Johera qui insiste pour qu'on le fasse ( note de Gil': elle vous prend vraiment pour des cons!; note de Nei': Mais non! c pas vrai c'est parce qu'ils y'en a plein qui arête pas de dire que sa n'a pas de logique ce qu'on écrit!!;note de Gil': Wow neijla ta réussi a faire une phrase aussi longue!; note de Nei': oui je c'est, moi-même je suis étonné sa doit être mon cerveau artificielle que tu ma acheter à noël qui commence a faire effets!)

**Bon les réponses aux reviews: **_( de Neijla et Gilceleb parce que Johera s'est pendue avec le fil de sa souris pour éviter son bac en fin d'année!)   
_

_jessyka ridlle :_ Merci! ta review nous fait très plaisir! on n'est vraiment contente que ça te plaise! c'est normal que sa change des fics sérieuses puisqu'elle est trop stupide notre fic !lol

_ nastygogoune :_ super..............................mais vraiment court! lol on déconne. Merci quand même pour la review!

_Vinea K. S. Malfoy :_ (c'est Neijla qui va répondre pour toi! note de Gil':quel grand honneur! et Jo' revenu d'entre les morts: Coucou!) Salut ma chérie!! je suis trop contente que tu m'est reviewer! on n'attend toujours la 2eme reviews!lol alors ta lu la partie avec ton bo-fils?( et c'est le cas de le dire! et même très BO!!) et sinon il te plait ce chapitre meme si tu en a deja la lu une partie! ( Gil': CHUUUTTTTTTT elle va se faire agresser!).bon je te laisse ma poule! tu dira bonjour de ma part à lucius mon cher bo-père!lol.

_ BabyChang :_ Désoler on peut pas te dire de quelles fics on s'est inspiré parce qu'on peut pas se permettre de dénigrer certain auteurs qui ce sont donner du mal pour écrire leur fics. On n'est pas tous des Voltaire (Nei': Bon arrêtez elle va plus reviewer!!lol fait pas attention à eux moi sa me fait trrès plaisir ta review!!). Oui on s'est peut être moquées de quelques fics mais on vous fait bien rire non?

_ miss malefoy : _MERCIIIII!!!!! je suis sûr et certaine que tu a adoré ce chapitre! je sais pas pourquoi je crois que je dois avoir des dons de devins!

_yoann: _Petite précision Draco (Nei': mon fiancé!) est le cousin de Harry et non le frère mais sinon on n'est très contente parce qu'on a lu une de tes fics toutes les trois et on a adoré ("Le pénible secret des Granger"). On trouve que l'idée est vraiment sympa!

_amano ai : _C'est tout à fait normal que le niveau n'est pas très intellectuel puisqu'on à Neijla dans notre équipe!lol (Nei': Méchanteeuuuhh). Au fait, tu serais pas québécoise?

_ violettegrey: _Nous aussi on t'adore! surtout quand tu met des review!lol

_ la fille : _salut le mec! non on rigole! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI!! voila!lol

_ hermi et mione: _J'espère que notre PS ta encore plus! sa fait plaisir! nous on a grave délirer à écrire cette fic!lol

_vicky-j: _Pour une fois qu'on me dit que j'ai de l'humour (c Gil' qui parle!!; Nei': elle de l'humour!?lol sa va pas? ta fumé quoi Gil'?!)

BON C'EST FINI !!

**PS**: Laissez moi une review please au moins pour me présenter des condoléances ya Gil' qui s'est pendue elle pouvait pas supporter que sa sœur soit morte! je comprend pas parce que moi je le supportait très bien même que c'est encore mieux sans les deux! maintenant je peux dire ce que je veux puisqu'elles sont pas là!

_Neijla, Gil' et Jo' qui resterons à jamais gravé dans mon coeur!!( pendant quelques jours pas plus!)_

_Gil' et Jo':_ Mais on viendras te hanté!! (Johera : nan mé c koi ça ??? vous profitez de mon absence pour me faire parler contre ma volonté? heureusemen que j'ai décidé de lire vos conneries avant de publier le chapitre)

_Neijla:_ Nonnnnnnnnn je rigole les filles! je vous adore!

_Gil' et Jo':_OUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

_Neijla part en courant. (Jo' : oui échappe toi!! si tu recommences je te promets d'abominable torture! une râpe à fromage ça te dit quelque chose?)_

**P.P.S de Johera **: bon je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe présente dans tous le blabla, d'habitude c'est moi qui corrige mais là j'ai pas eu la foi, y'en avait tellement! C'est Neijla, je ne cesse de lui répéter qu'elle devrait prendre des cours à ce propos mais elle est trop têtue... En tout cas je tenais encore à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews!! on s'attendait vraiment pas à tout ça, on a quand même eu 10 ou 11 reviews!! c'est énorme pour un premier chapitre je trouve!! MERCI BEAUCOUP DE LIRE NOTRE FIC STUPIDE !!!


	3. Chapitre 3

**La Fic la plus stupide du monde.  
**

- **Note : **On est un peu en retard... (lecteurs : Un peu ?!). Bon d'accord....Très en retard! On est désolé mais vous comprenez, mon chat est mort est la tante de Neijla aussi, Johera viens juste de ressortir de l'hopital psychiatrique dans lequel elle avait été internée et puiss et puis mon chien il a mangé tous les brouillons et en plus un gros virus a bousillé tous mes fichiers informatique, et après un gros incendie a ravagée nos deux maisons.... Bon ok on a aucune excuse valable (Johera : ça compte que je sois en terminale avec un putain d'emploi du temps et que je galère ? Lecteurs : NNNNNNon! Neijla : Et moi je suis en seconde et c'est trop compliqué... Lecteurs : on s'en fiche! Gilceleb : moi je fais du latin et j'ai 8h d'SI et puis... Lecteurs : Et alors ?). Bon en tout cas on s'excuse réellement et sincèrement regardez Johera a fais l'effort de consacré du temps à cette fic alors qu'elle en consacre même plus à ces propres fics perso (Sois dit en passant désolé à tous mes lecteurs, j'ai vraiment pas le temps vraiment! Là c'est juste que ma vie été menacée, vous comprenez ? regard à Neijla).

-** Disclamer :** Bon on a compris, on est loin de J.k (Neijla regard désespéré : même Draco ? Johera : OOui! en larmes Gilceleb : c'est bon les filles.). Enfin tout ça pour dire que rien ne nous appartient.

**- ** Réponse aux reviews en fin de chap !!!

**Chapitre 3 :**

- Coooooooooocoric-euuhhhh bruit d'étranglement  
- Ta gueule !!! chaussure jetée par la fenêtre

Hermione sursauta dans son lit, réveillée si brusquement, une vague pensée lui traversa l'esprit et elle s'exclama à haute voix - pour elle même :

- Mais depuis quand on entend aussi bien les coqs de ma fenêtre ?  
- Ça doit être encore Neijla qui fait des siennes… ajouta une voix étouffée par un bâillement.  
- Ouais, sûrement, je ne vois pas d'autr- …. Mais qui est là ?

Hermione tourna la tête dans tous les sens, et enfin, près d'elle, dans son lit, Draco Malefoy était allongé visiblement sans vêtements et avec l'air d'avoir passé la nuit ici. Ses yeux faillirent lui sortir des orbites et elle cria :

- Dr-Malefoy !!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Granger ?

Il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle et tenta de tirer partie de la situation, il examina Hermione un peu plus précisément :

- Hum… qui aurait pu se douter que tu cachais des trucs pareils sous ton uniforme !

Hermione baissa les yeux, et se rendit compte qu'elle était aussi habillée que le jour de sa naissance. Elle rougit violemment et tira plus haut les couvertures :

- Sale pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre…dans MON LIT !  
- Eh bien, au vu de la couleur de la tapisserie - c'est à dire vert et argent - je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui est dans MA chambre !  
- Et en plus tu m'as kidnappée ?!

A ce moment là, Neijla et Johera apparurent.

- Ah vous arrivez au bon moment ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Ouah tu trouves pas que les murs sont très jolis. Je sais pas c'est cette couleur c'est tellement…vert ! S'exclama Johera.  
- Oui oui il faudrait vraiment que je prennes le numéro du décorateur. Ajouta Neijla.  
- Je vous parle ! S'insurgea Hermione. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ?  
- Hier j'ai mangé une pomme. Affirma Johera.  
- Et moi je me suis achetée un grille-pain. Renchérit Neijla.

Hermione rougit de fureur, Draco demanda alors :

- Bon on peut savoir ?  
- Bien sûr mon chéri !! S'exclamèrent les deux productrices à l'unisson.  
- Ehi il est à moi ! Lança Johera.  
- Non à moi !!  
- A moi !  
- A moi !  
- A moi !  
- Mais t'étais pas censée être morte toi d'abord ?!  
- Euh…j'ai ressuscité, j'ai bien le droit non ? Buffy est bien morte trois fois.  
- Allons, allons y'en a bien assez pour les deux. Déclara Draco.

C'est alors que Gilceleb jaillit de nulle part :

- Bon, maintenant les filles vous arrêtez vos petits fantasmes pervers et vous redonnez les scripts originaux aux personnages.  
- Ohh quelle rabat-joie.  
- Bon, d'accord on te suit. Vas-y. Sembla se résigner Neijla tandis que Johera acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

Alors que Gilceleb commençait à disparaître, Hermione rageuse se leva précipitamment tirant avec elle les couvertures et les enroulant autour de son corps, elle s'enfuit à grands pas de la chambre.  
Draco resta seul sur son lit, tel une véritable statue grecque.

- Aaahhh ! soupirèrent Neijla et Johera tout en admirant l'œuvre d'art.  
- LES FILLES !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
- C'est bon on arrive.  
- Au revoir Draco ! Tu passeras le bonjour à ton père de notre part !

Elles s'échappèrent alors rapidement, le laissant seul dans son lit.

-Arrêt sur image-  
-Retour rapide-

bleuubleuuballeuuuuuuleubleukidnapéebleulebuelueubleublejgrangerbleubleubgleubblebuchaussurebleubleubeugnuel

-Stop-  
-Lecture-

- Coooooooooocoric-euuhhhh bruit d'étranglement  
- Ta gueule !!! chaussure jetée par la fenêtre

-Avance rapide-

- Sale pervers ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ma chambre…dans MON LIT !  
- Eh bien, au vu de la couleur de la tapisserie - c'est à dire vert et argent - je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui est dans MA chambre !  
- Et en plus tu m'as kidnappée ?!  
- Moi je dirais plutôt que tu t'es enfin trouver un emploi décent.

Une gifle retentit alors bruyamment. Soudain, une flèche surgissant de nulle part traversa toute la pièce pour venir se planter au dessus du lit. Y était épinglé un bout de papier plié en deux.  
Draco peu perturbé par ce phénomène " pas-normal " tira avec force la flèche et se saisit du message. Il lut à haute voix :

_" Chapitre précédent - stop - : Vous fûtes tous, à cause d'un nuage étrange, transformés et vos personnalités - stop - complètement inversées. Draco, délinquant dévergondé, - stop - et Hermione, potiche sans cervelle aux cheveux roses - stop - furent irrésistiblement attirés l'un vers l'autre - stop - ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, à humm jouer aux…dominos - stop - Il fut dit que le charme rompu, aucun souvenir ne subsisterait - stop - Ce message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes…4…3…2…1…0 "  
_

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient dans la grande salle en plein déjeuner lorsque Ron s'étouffa brusquement. Comme à son habitude il mangeait précipitamment et le surplus de purée et de pain fourrés dans sa bouche l'asphyxia. Alors que ses deux joues menaçaient d'exploser il se jeta sur le verre de jus de citrouille le plus proche de lui, qui s'averrait être celui d'Hermione, qui lui jeta un regard effaré, et commença à s'en remplir le gosier lorsque, subitement…Pansy Parkinson passa devant la table des gryffondors. Un masque d'horreur et de dégoût s'afficha alors sur le visage du jeune Weasley, quand Crabbe et Goyle passèrent à leur tour devant la table. A ce moment là, Ron, qui n'en pouvait déjà plus, expulsa brutalement tout le contenu de sa bouche (qui, en fin de compte était de la purée, du jus de citrouille, un peu de pain, et on ne sait trop quoi d'autre… Quoiqu'il en soit cela se résumait à une vague bouillie pas très ragoûtante.) et en aspergea le visage de toutes les personnes attenantes.  
Neville, qui se trouvait en face de lui en avait récolté le plus, et son visage était tellement maculé de cette mixture que ses yeux n'apparaissaient plus. Il essuya du mieux qu'il pu son visage, avec une priorité particulière à ses yeux et sa bouche, et s'exclama enfin :

- Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi !

Ron, qui crachait toujours sur la table le peu de nourriture qui lui restait, et tentait de déloger le morceau d'on ne sait pas vraiment quoi qui s'était coincé dans sa gorge était trop occupé pour s'excuser à ses camarades.

- Mais…qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Harry à Ron tout en lui assénant une tape dans le dos afin de l'aider à déloger le dernier morceaux qui lui obstruait encore et toujours la gorge. Depuis hier que tu as un comportement étrange !  
- Euh…Hum…Eh bien, rien, voyons quelle question ! Répondit Ron tout en se forçant visiblement de rire - rire forcé ponctué d'une petite toux toujours destinée à déloger ce satané morceau de quelque chose.

Harry lui jeta un regard " On-ne-me-la-fait-pas-à-moi " et répliqua :

- Bon ça va ! Crache le morceau !

Ron cracha effectivement sur la table, un morceau de ce qui semblait être du poulet…(ou bien étais-ce tu pain ?) sous le regard atterré de Harry.

- Ron…appela une dernière fois Harry.  
- Bon ça va !

Victoire ! Il avait enfin rendu les armes !

- En réalité, reprit Ron, tu vois, hier tu m'as surpris en pleine crise d'hystérie… c'était en rapport, oh mon Dieu pardonnez-moi, avec…avec… Pansy et Goyle (ou peut-être Crabbe ?). Ron avait presque murmuré ces derniers mots si bien qu'Harry avait dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.  
- Hein ? Crabbe ou Goyle et Pansy ? Cria Harry alors que Ron lui jeta un regard assassin et se ratatina sur lui-même sous l'effet combiné de tous les regards de la Grande Salle braqués comme des projecteurs sur sa petite personne.  
- Mais…chuuuut ! Marmonna Ron  
- C'est bon ! Se résigna Harry. Mais, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'as embarqué dans une histoire avec ces trois ?

Les yeux de Ron semblaient vouloir lui sortir de la tête et, dans un souci de justice, il s'empressa de s'exclamer :

- Mais non ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! En fait, on était dans un couloir désert et il y avait un placard…

Harry devint tout à coup livide et son estomac se retourna, c'est à ce moment là que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent brusquement… Dans l'embrasure apparurent trois silhouettes noires.  
Une musique retentit tout à coup dans la salle :

" Heeeeeeere come the Men In Black..." "Voldemort's death-eaters...oh yeahh oh yeah"

Les trois silhouettes se mirent en mouvement et exécutèrent une chorégraphie en rythme (NA : voir vidéo mdr) accordée avec la chanson.  
La silhouette du milieu se retourna brusquement, enleva sa capuche et secoua sa tête dévoilant une chevelure blonde parfaite et lisse. Les beaux cheveux furent exibés et pour clore la chorégraphie une pancarte, pointé par les deux autres personnes, apparue : " Voldemort corp., parce que je le vaux bien. "

La plupart des filles dans la salle crièrent toutes excitées et en redemandèrent. Une armée de groupie fit mouvement pour se jeter sur les trois hommes, alors qu'une jeune fille avait jeté son soutien gorge vers le groupe, elle dansait sur la table à moitié nue ------ stoooopppp !! intedit au moins de seize ans, on part trop en vrille Neijla.

L'ensemble du corps enseignant et des élèves eurent à peine le temps de réagir face à cette situation qu'un coup de klaxon retentissant attira leur attention à tous. Ils se retournèrent vers les vitres de la grande salle (Neijla : le premier qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de vitre dans la grande salle sera deleté lol) pour découvrir… Le magicobus plein de mangemorts fonçant droit vers le château. Une voix par interphone se fit entendre :

- Vous êtes cernés ! Vous ne survivrez pas le bus est plein de mangemorts-kamikaze, des bombes sont placées partout sur nos corps. Il découvrit sa cape et exhiba une tripotée de bombes enlaçant sa taille.

La panique gagna vite tout le monde, et bientôt le chaos régna dans la salle : les élèves couraient partout en criant, les professeurs ne maîtrisaient plus rien.

Sur les ordres de Dumbledore tout le monde sortir par la porte de derrière, ils furent guidés vers des cheminés qu'ils empruntèrent pour se sauver. Au moment où Harry, Hermione, Cho et Draco voulurent eux-mêmes prendre une cheminée, Dumbledore les arrêta :

- Non, vous pas par là. Suivez-moi.

Ron qui avait été d'office exclu s'empressa de les suivre :

- Ne m'abandonnez pas.  
- Encore une tentative vouée à l'échec, on y était presque pourtant cette fois là… Répliqua Draco.

_Plus tard…_

- Pourquoi il fait tout noir ?  
- Merci pour cette remarque intelligente Potter. Fit la voix de Draco.  
- On peux allumer la lumière s'il vous plaît ?  
- Je vois que c'est contagieux dans un couple.  
- Draco ! Répliqua Hermione

Etrangement Draco n'ajouta rien du tout. Hermione demanda ensuite :

- Où est Ron ? Est-ce qu'il nous suivait pas ?  
- Si, il était juste derrière moi. Répondit Harry.  
- Ronnnn. Appela Cho.

Personne ne répondit. Draco ajouta donc :

- Très bien, bon débarras.

_………Suite au prochain épisode !_

Bien bien vous savez comme on avais l'air conne avec notre sourire béat devant notre ordi? Et tout ça c'est la faute à qui ? ouii à vous cher lecteurs! (Gilceleb : t'en fais pas un peu trop Jo'? Johera : chut!) Avec vos reviews mdrr. On vous adore, on a adoré vos reviews, on est trop heureuse que vous les aimiez tant hi hi... Neijla : Stop Johera t'as fini ? Johera : bouh t'es même pas drôle tu as cassé tout mon effet j'avais pas finis/

**Note des auteurs **: Oui on sait le chapitre est très court et un peu nul mais bon vala quoi... Johera cherche une excuse désespérément Se retourne vers Neijla, vers Gilceleb Ne trouve pas d'excuse jette un regard de chien battu aux lecteurs Aidée de Neijla et Gilceleb Tentative echouant Neijla : bon stop avec tes étoiles! En plus elle écrit tout ce qu'on raconte. Gilceleb : c'est vrai ça. Jo' : et alors ça vous gène ? Neijla pâte de fruit dans la bouche : vous voulez une blague papillote ? Johera : Vous voulez une blague courte ? Gilceleb : Oui. Johera : Vous en voulez une autre ? Gilceleb : J'ai jamais dis oui. Johera : Et alors ? Neijla : Stop.

**Réponses aux reviews: **

_ Timi Turner_ Cinq fois merci lol. ça fais plaisir de voir que des gens se marre devant notre fic :)

_ Florelle :_ lol merci pour ta review. Alors pourquoi Ron est en dehors de l'histoire ? Très bonne question. Disons qu'on est pas exactement fan de ce perso, mais dans ce chapitre tu le verras réapparaître. Profites-en regard en coulisse. On s'excuse à l'avance. (Hein ? Pourquoi?). Euhh... bon si on passait à la review suivante ?

_Juju :_ Merci beaucoup. Johera : je te comprends! Moi aussi ça me fais du bien entre mes épreuves de bac lol. Neijla : tu passes des épreuves ? Johera : euh nan mais je révise. Gilceleb : Ah bon ? je te vois pas beaucoup réviser. Johera : Bon ça va! Vous me cassez toujours tous mes effets.

_ Vinéa :_ Quoi ? Comment ça tu prends ton beau-fils ?! Au fait t'es contente on l'as entre aperçu ton amant, et pas trop abîmé. Sinon : propriété privée pour mon choux. Signé : S.S. (Johera : Pas comme les S.S. d'Hitler j'espère ?! Neijla : Ahh mais nan ça va pas.)

_ miss malefoy : _coucouuuu, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Que te dire d'autre ? Nous attendons ton avis sur ce chapitre (dont on est pas satisfaite...)

_Mystina : _Vraiment désolé que le deuxiéme chapitre ne t'ais pas trop plut, on s'excuse pour le troisième d'avance. Sinon merci quand même pour ta review, tu as tout de même aimé le premier chap et ça suffit à nous faire plaisir. Et puis c'est toujours bon d'avoir des critiques.

_Britany LovArt_Bien dit ! (rappel de tes paroles : "A MORT LA DEMONE! A MORT BRITNEY" / Désolé aux fans!) Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Neijla. Je te comprends tout à fait et compatis à ta peine tjs Neijla. Enfin bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review!! En espérant que tu sois pas trop déçue par ce chapitre totalement bidon (vraiment un échec).

_ Mrs mia walace : _ loll super review merci beaucoup. Faudra qu'on pense à insérer un mec du seigneur des anneaux Johera : on peut mettre legolas ? Gilceleb : nan je veux Frodon Neijla : Nonnn Legolas... ou Aragorn. Jo' : hi hi je veux bien aragorn aussi Gil' : allez tous d'accord pour Aragorn Neijla : bon on verra ça dans le prochain chapitre. Mdr désolé pour cette dérive enfin bon vala quoi!

_amano ai_Promis on t'achète un stock de kleenex pour le prochain chap puisque tu es une de nos plus fidèle revieweuse! Et oui le client est roi!

_ vicky-jv : _Oh encore une cliente fidèle!lol Merci merci c'est très gentil. Dès qu'on fait carrière on te fait signe!

_ Hermignonnechay : _Merci beaucoup sa fait plaisir des review comme ça. ça y est on se reconvertir en humoriste puisque tout le monde trouve qu'on a du talent Gil': Sana redescend! tu te rappelles de l'histoire de la tante Marge?!

_ Heaven Black : _C'est bon on va envoyer nos chapitres a une maison d'édition!lol Et oui on est fier de nous on était morte de rire en lisant ta review, c bizarre tu nous rappelles vaguement 3 personnes! En plus en MPI c'est pas sérieux bon tu diras nous on se tape nos délires en SI lol! Enfin bon MERCI beaucoup!!

Et voila!! c'est fini! merci de nous avoir suivi jusque là!


End file.
